


A-Force movie night

by bruitist



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruitist/pseuds/bruitist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies of A-Force (minus Carol) decide to get together and watch a movie. Then some of them get a bit distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Force movie night

"Medusa!" Jen said with a smile as she opened the door. She leaned forward and kissed Medusa on each cheek. She couldn't help but be enveloped by the scent of Medusa's hair – there's a lot of it. She couldn't place the scent. Maybe such special hair required a special kind of shampoo.

Medusa raised an eyebrow and the bottles in her hand. "I thought I was bringing the wine. How have you started without me?"

"Can't I be pleased to see you when I'm sober?" Jen gave an exaggerated look of hurt that elicited an eyeroll as Medusa walked past her into the kitchen. "It's nice to see you in something other than a purple jumpsuit." Jen eyed up Medusa's casual jacket, blouse and leggings outfit. Though the ankle boots she was wearing were conservative, heel-wise, their price could never be described as such.

"We used to practically live together, Jen. You've made that joke more times than I can count."

"Fine, ruin my segue into commenting on you wearing _space_ leggings."

Medusa looked down and smiled. "They were a present from Johnny. And he already made the terrible joke that I'm sure you're thinking of. I think that's the only reason he bought them."

"How is he? I haven't seen him since the night you guys hooked up."

"I wouldn't call taking him home because he was too drunk to look after himself 'hooking up'. And we didn't get together till some time after that."

Jen picked up one of the bottles of wine and looked at the label. It was handmade, bearing the details of its date of creation and the fact it had been bottled in _old_ Attilan. She had told Medusa before that she didn't need to try to impress her _friends_. The outfit was a start, at least.

Jen's hand was halfway to the drawer containing the corkscrew, when she noticed the spiral of Medusa's hair that was snaking towards the bottle.

"Now _that_ is handy," she said, handing the bottle over before opening a cupboard to grab glasses. She paused. "Hang on a second."

Jen leaned out of the doorway and called out, "Nico, are you old enough to drink yet?"

"Uh, over here or in Japan?" was the reply.

"I'll pretend that was a yes." She turned back to Medusa. "Nico and Alison are already here. And obviously Singularity's still crashing in my spare room."

"What about Carol?"

"Spending the night with Jess. Couldn't get a babysitter, apparently. I'm throwing a goddamn party when those two finally admit what we've all known since we first met them."

Medusa moved closer and lowered her voice. "And, Nico and Alison, are they ..."

"Oh, don't get enough gossip being the queen of an entire nation?" Jen playfully punched Medusa on the arm. Carefully putting the right amount of effort into it. She knew Medusa was stronger than a regular human, but still not up to the strength of a hulk.

"They're taking things slow." Jen sipped her wine. She was no expert, but it smelled damn good and tasted even better. "They've both been through some horrible shit recently, so they've kind of bonded over that. Although that seems to have taken the form of trading recommendations for obscure goth bands."

"Well, whatever makes them happy."

"You see, that was my view until they started going through my CD collection and making snide comments. Though they both shut up when they came across my old Dazzler album." Medusa laughed.

"They make a cute couple."

"Speaking of which, you neatly avoided my question about Johnny."

"Ah." Medusa sighed and sipped from her own glass. "We're not together any more. There was some ... awkwardness with Crystal and we decided it was best to end it."

"So, you're once again the most eligible woman in New Attilan, huh?"

Medusa said nothing, simply narrowing her eyes at Jen. "And how is _your_ partner, Jennifer?"

"My partner?" Jen was confused.

"The redheaded woman I met at Jessica's party a while ago. I seem to remember her as quite short, but maybe that's because she was stood beside you."

"You mean Patsy?" Jen's eyes widened. "We weren't ... I mean, we never ... Did she say something to you?"

"You're blushing, Jennifer." Medusa smiled.

"Oh, God. It never got that serious. I mean, I wanted it to, but Patsy isn't ready for that yet. She's been married a couple of times and neither of them ended well. I'm sure you know what it's like considering any kind of relationship after that."

Medusa nodded and put her hand on Jen's arm, giving it a faint squeeze.

"Let's go join the others," Jen said. "Can't have them thinking we're hiding in here, drinking all the wine."

As they stepped into the room, they were greeted by an excited Singularity holding a bag of popcorn bigger than her head. "Look what Nico brought! She says we're not allowed to open it until we put the movie on though."

"What are we watching?" asked Medusa, handing a glass of wine to Alison.

"I picked it especially for you, Red," Alison replied, indicating the _Tangled_ DVD case on the table between them.

"A children's film about a girl with lots of hair. I'm flattered you thought of me." The ice in her voice was clear. Alison took no notice.

"She's a princess and we needed something appropriate to watch with Blue here. It's a good film and I know one of the guys who worked on the music." Alison settled back and took a sip of her wine. Her arm loosely around Nico's shoulders. "And I bet you missed out on watching Disney films as a kid."

"That's true." Medusa took a seat, trying to keep up the facade of being annoyed with Alison, but Nico's embarrassed face was dragging a smile to her lips. "I've seen some of them since, but only in bits and pieces. Some of the new Inhumans were watching one about lions last week."

Singularity couldn't hold back any more. "Can we put it on?" she blurted out, the bag of popcorn clutched tightly to her chest.

Jen laughed and picked up the DVD, slipping it out of its case and into the player. There was a rustle behind her. "The movie hasn't started yet, Blue."

Jen sat down, first stepping around the pouting pocket universe sitting on an oversized cushion, almost too close to the television.

"Oh damn, the remote!"

"I've got it," said Medusa as a deft movement of hair plucked it from the TV stand and handed it to Jen. Jen hit the button to play the movie and was greeted with an almost instantaneous pop from the opening popcorn bag.

"It's to share, remember, Blue," said Nico. "That's what the big bowl is for."

A sigh was followed by a clatter as Singularity tipped the bag of popcorn into the bowl. She grabbed a handful and returned to her cushion. Nico leaned forward and grabbed her own handful. Jen shot a look at Medusa as she watched Nico offer some to Alison. They both did their best to act like they weren't watching as Alison opened her mouth and let Nico feed individual pieces of popcorn to her.

Medusa turned her attention back to the film, kicking off her shoes and pulling her legs up onto the couch to get into a more comfortable position. She adjusted her hair to drape over her legs like a blanket. She turned her head as she felt Jen lean close to her.

"Let me get some of that action," Jen whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Medusa hissed back, eyes wide.

Jen tapped the hair covering Medusa's legs. "I can't be bothered to get up and get a blanket."

"Oh," Medusa blushed. "Um, if you want." She slid her hair over to cover Jen as well, feeling Jen move closer to her. Jen's hand was still on her leg, now under her hair. Medusa glanced around the room. Singularity was engrossed in the movie, Nico and Alison were engrossed in each other.

"Jen, I ..."

"Shhh, it's not polite to talk during a movie," Jen whispered back.

Medusa tried to concentrate on the movie, but it wasn't easy with the presence of Jen right beside her. She could feel Jen's body pressed against hers and she couldn't help but notice that Jen smelled of coconut. And some kind of fruit she couldn't place. She tried to concentrate on it. If her mind was going to insist on thinking about Jen, it could at least have a puzzle to work through.

Her concentration was shattered by the feeling of Jen's hand sliding behind her and resting on her hip. She waited, but that's where it stayed. Turning to look at Jen, their eyes met and Medusa knew she must look like a deer in headlights. Her mouth hanging slightly open, groping to form words that her throat refused to provide.

"Your eyes are green," Jen whispered.

"So are y– " The kiss cut her off. It was heavy but not forceful. _God_ , she thought, _I'd know if Jen were being forceful_. She let herself relax into it and return the kiss. Jen's lips were firm and her tongue tasted of red wine.

Medusa felt weightless as Jen pulled her onto her lap. It wasn't the kiss, but how little effort it required for Jen to move her. She gave into the urge to wrap herself around Jen, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Her fingers in Jen's hair, their bodies pressed together.

"Holy shit," Jen managed to gasp between kisses.

"What?" Medusa murmured, pulling away slightly. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She pulled her hair away from Jen, releasing her from the cocoon of hair that had formed. "It kind of follows my body if I don't concentrate."

"It was, um, quite nice. If a little unexpected." Jen could see that Medusa was blushing and could feel a similar flush on her own face – more than could be easily blamed by an enveloping layer of hair. She watched as Medusa's eyes moved to the side and a frown formed on her face.

Jen looked to her left and was startled to see a pair of eyes surrounded by a field of stars. The stars were frowning too.

"It's unfair if everyone's kissing on movie night except me," said Singularity.

"We were not!" Came the cry from Nico.

Medusa leaned back, her hair flicking itself to one side. She snorted. "Then Alison just decided to badly apply some of your lipstick on top of her own?" She watched as Nico tried to hide in her hoodie and Alison dived for her bag to grab a mirror. Medusa didn't quite catch what Nico was mumbling about cheap cosmetics.

Medusa slid down to sit beside Jen once again, hiding her face slightly. Bluster and a sarcastic comment would only go so far.

"I'm sorry, Blue," said Jen. "I'm sure all of us can wait to work all this out at a more appropriate time." She looked over at Alison and Nico. Alison looked sheepish and avoided rolling her eyes for once.

"It's Ok," said Singularity. "I love you guys and I want you to all be happy together. And ..." A look of realisation crossed her face. She grabbed the popcorn bowl and jumped onto the couch to sit beside Medusa.

"And cuddles are Ok, because then I can join in!"

Medusa laughed and put her free arm around Singularity, who was already back in the popcorn-munching zone. She felt Jen's head on her other shoulder and smiled. She wrapped her hair around the three of them.

"Does anyone mind if I rewind this?" said Medusa. "I'm completely lost."

"Fine with me," said Nico. "I got kinda distracted too."

"What a bunch of dorks we are," said Alison.

"Hush up, or I'll pull you over here and hug you till you burst," said Jen.

"My dorks," said Singularity through a mouthful of popcorn.


End file.
